scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Wrath of the Krampus
Wrath of the Krampus is the thirteenth episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, and the thirty-ninth overall in the series. Premise The delinquents of Crystal Cove are being attacked by a creature calling itself "Krampus", leaving their hair snow-white with fear. Synopsis A young man who is disrupting the neighborhood with his ghetto blaster and being rude to his elders is left in shock with white hair after an attack by a monster calling itself the Krampus. Fred tells Brad and Judy he trusts them and shows them the case he keeps the pieces of the Planispheric Disk in. Velma talks to the gang about Nibiru then they visit the Mayor and Sheriff at a video arcade where the Mayor talks to the gang about Krampus. The Enigma Engine rolls up and Mr. E and his gang get out to look for the disk peices in the Mystery Machine. Brad and Judy try to steal the case from the Mystery Machine, but have to give up when they see that Fred has it protected with a laser grid. Velma talks about the Krampus legend while Fred looks around and realizes a robot costume is missing. Pericles is spying on them and decides that Krampus will help them steal the Disk from the kids. Fred suggest they go to talk to the "Baddest" kid in town and visit Mary Anne Gleardon in prison. The Krampus attacks the prison and takes Mary Anne after she tries to smash him in the face with her barbell. Krampus drags Mary to an old doll factory. After they go inside after the Krampus, Mr. E arrives and has Brad and Judy try to steal the disk again. The gang catches Krampus and as soon as they go outside they see the Enigma Engine drive off. Mr. E goes back to his lair with the disk pieces and finds that HIS pieces were gone. In their places was a DVD from Mystery Inc.. He plays the video on the disc, Mystery, Inc. reveals how they enlisted the help of Mary-Anne to help distract Mr. E., Jason Wyatt who controlled Krampus remotely, and came up with the chemicals Krampus used to give people long white hair. Also, Hot Dog Water snuck in to steal Mr. E's disk pieces while Fred bugged Brad and Judy to get the code to the Vault. Also entrusted to the gang's plan is Fred's fake father, former Mayor Jones. Fred tells Brad and Judy he's not coming home for dinner. The video finishes as Scooby says they're taking Nova with them which leaves the old Mystery, Inc. gang shocked. After the gang reassembles the disk, the eyes of the crystal coffin glow and it mutters "Nibiru". Cast and characters Villains * Krampus/Charlie the Haunted Robot * Mr. E * Professor Pericles * Brad Chiles * Judy Reeves Suspects None Culprits Locations * Crystal Cove ** Jones mansion ** Mr. E's lair *** The vault ** Crystal Cove Arcade Coven and Demon Roller Disco ** Spook Museum *** Broken Spine ** Prison ** Doll factory ** Old Haunted Orphanage Continuity * The gang finally put together the six pieces of the Planispheric Disk. * Besides Mary Anne Gleardan, several of the villains the gang had unmasked earlier in the series make cameos in the prison. Among the villains seen are Grady Gator, Alice May, Grandma Moonbeam, Dan Fluunk, and ex-Mayor Fred Jones, Sr.. * Mr. E's Enigma Engine used to belong to the original Mystery Inc.. ** Mr. E refers to his van as the "Enigma Machine", despite "Enigma Engine" being clearly printed on its side. * Nova joins the gang because she's "too good" for Brad and Judy. Notes/trivia * Lewis Black returns to voice Mr. E after Jeff Bennett temporarily took his place in the previous episode * Prance Prance Evilution is a parody of Dance Dance Revolution. * Charlie the Robot isn't the only monster from the original series who appears in this episode. The Creeper and the Phantom Shadow also appear, as well as the Werewolf Ghost from the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode, Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Werewolf. The Luna Ghost from Scooby-Doo can be also seen in the background as a statue. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season Two, Part 1 - Danger in the Deep DVD set released November 13, 2012. Quotes }} Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 episodes